Enigma
'This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading !' "Enigma, as his name suggests it, is a man of unknown motives and an unpredictable person, and this is what makes him even more dangerous, you should be cautious about him if you want to interact with him in any way." - All for One , speaking to Tomura Shigaraki about the dangerosity of Enigma Enigma is a mysterious man with few things known about him , even by his own subordinates. He's the head of the Pinnacle 'which makes him the leader of the criminal organisation known as the Claw. He has a unending thirst for knwoledge about quirks and is really curious about them. His Codename in the Claw is '"Chief". He possesses an emitter-type quirk called Nemesis . History Before he became the leader of a powerful criminal organization, Enigma used to be a famous businessman, but few people know that. Back then, as soon as he inherited the wealth of his powerful family , he followed the path of his ancestors and did all he could to nurture the growth of his family company, and he managed to do it with a great success since he managed to increase the total wealth of his company by 200% in five years of hard work. Having everything he could hope for ( money , wives, power, intelligence...), Enigma still wasn't satisfied, something bothered him about the way the current world worked : He found that things were lacking complexity and he was seeking something that could make him thrived enough to be able to overcome his current limits , to push further the boundaries of knowledge : that's when he set his sights on quirks. Quirks quickly became in Enigma's eyes the only thing worth of attention , and the more studies he made on the subject, the worst the situation of his company became of he was abandoning it. Soonly ha was confronted to a dilemma : Saving his family's company or continue the studies which were obsessing him : the choice was obvious for him. Enigma sold the integrity of his company to the most offering ones, but he also sold all of his family goods, which gave him a great amount of money. After that, he disappeared from the surface of the world to be able to study quirk in tranquility. He even went as far as procuring himself illegal documents about quirks in black markets to satisfy his thirst of knowledge. Years have passed since his retreat from the common world to the underworld, and maybe the underworld had a bad influence on him because he developped a new objective : Create a world where only the worthy quirks or quirk users could live : there would be no place for weakness. He wanted the world to be a crystallization of quirks which where themselves the embodiement of human evolution prospects to him. That's when he began contacting villains such as Hide and Ichiro and offered them to forge an alliance by creating an organization which would be able to make them reach their respective goals even though they were slightly different, the organization would be named "The Claw " in reference to the new force which was growing to rip the world apart. And it grew quickly, in fact the newly born organization was gathering the finest villains from the underworld but also former heroes to become stronger while still remaining as discret as possible ( which isn't easy in the underworld sometimes because rumors spread quickly down there). Enigma also use his wealth and the influence he had in the underworld to build secret bases for his organization. Soonly after that , he heard of Jenkins ' researchs about quirk developpement through surgery, and it immediately appealed him , to the point that he offered him to join his organization while paying the construction of reasearch labs especially for him and sent Miss Web to assist him. Also, to protect his projects from being discovered and always having the greater hand on the heroes and the police, he sent Chisei as a spy to gather information for the Claw while using The Chaser or Epoch to kill the undesirables. He did everything he could to make things go his way, and it worked pretty much , even though there have been some accidents such as Jenkins' laboratory attack, but luckily, there were only material casualities. After that, he preferred to stay in the shadows with his organization for a while to let things settle down while Chisei was still gathering informations. Chisei brought him information about U.A high school which was full of potentially good quirks which could be of use to them if they were to capture the students . Especially one class came to his interest, The Special Class, after receiving this information. Enigma's new objective was clear in his mind : capturing those children from The Special Class but also other students of U.A. to turn them into fine weapons and reshape the society the way he wants using them along with the current members of his organization. The threat is coming soon... Personnality Enigma is a methodic person, always searching for the best way to reach his objectives with the least casualties, he rarely fights by himself, he does it only if he judges it necessary, but when he does, it usually ends in a bad way for his opponents. Furthermore, even though if motives are clear to him, he prefers to remain mysterious about them, only giving orders to his subordinates while not giving much reason about why he wants the to do it. He is a man of discretion working in the shadows of society to rebuild it the way he want to. Abilities '-Assasination skills ': Like any member of The Claw , Enigma assasination skills are on a high level. '-Genius Intellect' : Having received an education from the most expensive teachers during his youth as well as nutured his knowledge about many subjects in adulhood, Enigma intellect increased to a genius' level. '- Accomplished Tactician' : Enigma is a great tactician, slightly better than Hide which is recognized as a dreadly unpredictable tactician, so it shows how tricky he can be. Stats Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:The Claw Category:Villains